The Sage and the Sky Princess
by Predator9401
Summary: Years before the 100 were shipped down to earth Clarke at the age of 14 has been send to the ground. Needing to fend for herself now she tries to suvive in this new and harsh environment alone but not for long as an old Sage comes across a girl in dire need of help. Slight AU, Pairing undecided. Rated M just to be sure.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The 100  


AN: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so it's probably less then perfect but I'll try to give my best. I'm currently quite obsessed with The 100 and this idea has been on my mind for a while now. I'm aware that this chapter will seem like it is only a Naruto story but it is intended that way. The next first chapter is going to be focused entirely on The 100 and in the second chapter the two will merge. So please don't worry this IS a crossover.

I'm not sure of the pairing so far but it will most likely be Clexa as the main pairing, if you have other wishes you can obviously send them to me and I will think about it, the only thing I can say for sure is that this will NOT be a Harem story of any kind. A love triangle? Maybe, it depends on how many of you want it and between which characters but a Harem is out of question sorry.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **It happened during the last hours of the Fourth Shinobi World War.**

Naruto feels exhausted, lying on the ground right beside Sasuke after their last battle. Every inch of his body hurts after hours of intense fighting with his former teammate and rival.

Their battle, as devastating as it was awe-inspiring had left it's mark, both on them and the surrounding area. Between the rubble the bodies of the two most powerful Shinobi in the Elemental Nations could be seen, each with one arm less than they had before their encounter.

While Naruto tries to move his body for what felt like the hundredth time, he could hear a groan beside himself. Finding enough power to at least turn his head, he looks to his right where he could see the unmistakable form of Sasuke.

'He looks just as bad as I feel, which isn't that surprising considering how our fight went' the blond muses. 'Not that the war or our clash with Madara and Kaguya before that helped...' the thought about the mad goddess causing him to slightly narrow his eyebrows while his rival stirs besides him.

'Kaguya...'

 **That the first seed of doubt in me was planted.**

He can still remember the brutal, almost unstoppable force of nature that calls herself Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. It was almost ridiculous how powerful she was compared to them.

'Is.' he corrects himself, fully knowing that even with the combined strength of all that were still awake during the fight, the best they could do was seal her away.

'And even that took everything we had.'

He can still hear her words echo in his mind almost as if she's still standing in front of him, taunting him.

" _You think you can change them? Change your friend, that abandoned you and your village just to seek revenge? Change the people, that shunned you, hurt you and ostracized you for something you didn't even know? Change the Shinobi,that bring war, death and destruction with their very existence?" she asks with an amused smile._

 **Doubt that maybe, just maybe, I was wrong.**

" _How very naive of you." the white haired goddess chuckles. "I have watched in my prison for over 2000 years._

 _2000 long years, seeing the cruel things humans do using MY Chakra!_

 _2000 years of war, death, suffering and destruction brought by the people that claim it is only to protect their family and friends, without caring about the lives they destroy along the way. Even before my reign, all that humans were capable of was to bring misery! Destroying the world they inhabit just as much as they destroy each other!" she shouts, her voice getting angrier with every word._

" _No." she says with finality. "Nothing you can possibly do will change them. In the end, they will betray your trust in them, they will take what little hope you have for them and crush it right in front of your eyes." The words, gently spoken leave her lips as she slowly approaches him, his body tensing up in anticipation of an attack. But her next actions surprises him._

 **That not everything was as black and white, as I used to believe.**

 _She cups his cheeks, bows down a little bit and kisses his forehead, similar to what Tsunade did all those years back after their bet. So surprised by her action he freezes for a moment, not believing what just happened. After a few seconds she removes her lips from his forehead and looks in his eyes, still shocked he can't help but look right back into hers._

 _Unlike before, when she mistook Sasuke and him for her sons, there were no tears in her eyes, but a great sadness still. And with a sorrowful smile she speaks again._

" _You really do remind me of my son. He had the same hopes for the humans, the same naive believes that they would change and start to understand each other. And in the end he was wrong. His own sons fought each other destroying his legacy of peace followed by generations of war and death, using the very gift he gave the people to form peace to kill and bring war."_

 **That things weren't as easy as I thought them to be.**

" _I know you don't understand why I do this, and probably never will. I will end this madness before you have to face the realization that no matter what you do, nothing will change._

 _It saddens me to know that this is also the reason you will never let me do what is necessary to finally bring an endless peace to this world, but if you oppose me, I see no other way than to end you." were her last words before she backs away from him again, readying herself to continue the fight._

 _Before he can completely understand what just happened, before he can really contemplate her words, a portal opens behind her, Sasuke jumping out of it already forming handsigns for a Jutsu. Naruto snapping out of his stupor, jumps into action and helps the young Uchiha, shoving the past minutes into the back of his mind. Because no matter what Kaguya says, he knows she can't possibly be right... can she?_

 **But I was still young and didn't knew any better.**

"Are you still alive loser?" a voice interrupted his thoughts causing the young Sage to focus back on the Uchiha that lies beside him again.

"You should worry more about yourself bastard, you're in a way worse shape than I am."

comes the cocky reply of the blond.

"Hn. Keep telling yourself that if it helps." the raven haired boy grunted out, a smirk on his face that was still as insufferable as Naruto remembers it to be.

'At least the time with Orochimaru didn't change him that much, he's still an irritating ass, but I guess I can work with that' he couldn't hold the slight chuckle that escapes his lips at the thought, gaining him a raised eyebrow from his rival.

"Hey Sasuke. Think you've got enough of a beating to finally come to your senses, or should we go another round?." Naruto taunts his former teammate, fully knowing that even if he wanted, he couldn't move any more than the young Uchiha beside him.

"Tch, you're one to talk idiot, I hit you as hard as I can and you still wouldn't stop pestering me to come back to Konoha." letting out a sigh the raven haired Shinobi continues, "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it your way once."

The smile that lights up the blonds face was just as bright as his sun colored hair. Trying to annoy his rival, he puts on a smirk and asks him, "So you think I'm right? That my idea of bringing peace is better than yours?"

'Not that it was a good idea to begin with, I mean seriously? Being the super villain that all others unite against instead of fighting each other to bring peace?... And he calls me an idiot.'

"Hn. No you loser, all I'm saying is that your idea isn't as stupid as one would expect from you."

 **So I put my doubt away, to never come back again.**

'I guess that the most I can get him to admit. But I'm sure that it is more than enough. If the bastard can put his hate aside for now, I'm sure a world without hate and bloodshed really is possible.' Sighing he looks back to the sky, still not able to move he waits until he recovers or for someone to come and see what happened now that the fight is over.

'What do you think Kurama?'

For the first time since his battle with Sasuke, his tenant speaks, wanting to leave his host to his own thoughts to process all that happened until now.

 **'I don't know Naruto. While Kaguya clearly was mad, she does have a point. In all my years, roaming the Elemental Nations I have met many humans, and as much as you won't like to hear it, you and people like you are the exception. There is more hate in this world of Shinobis that even I can hold.'** the words of the Tailed Beast ring loud through his mind, making him narrow his eyebrows in irritation.

 **'Is is possible? Maybe. Is it likely to happen? Not really. I will stand beside you partner, no matter what happens, but you should prepare for the possibility of failure.'** the giant fox says before cutting their connection and pulling back into the blonds mind.

 **And looked forward to a peaceful future, I would help create.**

'Tch, watch me old fuzz butt. I will rid this world of all its hate and anger just like I did with you. And then you better apologies for ever doubting me' the blond Sage thinks with conviction, already envisioning a world where he and all his friend live happy and peaceful lives. A world without bloodshed, where everybody works together for a better future. A world void of war and misery.

'And you watch too Kaguya. Watch as I show you just how wrong you are. I will bring peace to this world, even if you think it to be impossible. And if it's the last thing I do!'

Not believing his thoughts to actually reach her, he still holds them. Maybe not to convince her, but to make sure he will never forget them.

At the edge of his peripheral vision he can see to figures approach, male and female respectively.

"Seems like Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are coming to pick us up bastard. Heh, I'm pretty sure Sakura is gonna rip you a new one for the stunt you pulled earlier." the blond laughs.

"Hn" was all he got in response. 'As eloquent as always it seems'

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" he could hear his female teammate shout in relief as they approach the two boys lying on the ground, still alive. I didn't take long for her face to turn into one of horror though, as she could finally see the condition they were in.

 **Build together with my friends and comrades.**

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, the bastard and I are alright, just a little banged up." the young Sage assures her with a smile.

"Are you kidding me! You both lost an arm! How is that just a little banged up?!" she berates him , but he can see the slight wetness of her eyes and the worry in them.

"So I guess it's done?" the members of Team 7 could her their Sensei ask, trying to distract his female student before she can start the rant that was sure to follow.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other again as if trying to confirm something. After a couple of seconds they nod at each other and turn to their teacher again.

"Yeah it is. It's finally over" the reply came in unison. They could see Kakashis eye turn into his usual eye-smile that indicates him being happy.

"That's great to hear, then let's bring you two somewhere you can be treated, wouldn't want my cute little students to bleed out like this now." came the amused voice of the silver haired Jonin before he bends down picking up Naruto, while Sakura picks up Sasuke.

So while the two young Shinobi are being carried away by their teammate and teacher, the last thought Naruto has before he finally succumbs to exhaustion is,

'We can bring peace to this world,... I'm sure of it.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If only I had known.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The 100

AN: Hey everyone! First of all, thanks for all the Reviews, Follows and Favorites I really didn't expect so many for such a short Chapter/Prologue, especially since this is my first story so thanks a lot. So this is were the actuall story begins, like I said before this chapter is going to be centered around The 100 so Naruto won't appear in it but in the next one he will be introduced to the story.  
Concerning Naruto I also want to say how this crossover will try to combine the two Series. Basically the world of "The 100" is the very distant future of the Naruto world, the same Dimension, Universe, Planet etc. but in the future.  
How this exactly works, like why nobody has Chakra anymore and how Naruto could survive until now, I'll try my best to eplain during the Story via flashbacks and/or retellings from Naruto himself but I don't want to spoiler anything. This obviously means that this version of Naruto will be vastly different than in the Anime/Manga as he is much older and more experienced. This is all I really want to say on this topic as I think telling you everything about how he is different from his past self will spoil to much.

I'll try to update once a week on Sunday but can't guarantee anything.

Now to answer the Reviews,

Kezman1993: Cool idea really. I was actually more going for a teacher/ student kind of relationship or to see him as an sort of older brother as I don't see Clarke replacing her father for anyone but I get were you are comming from. The thought of putting Abby in a pairing with Naruto didn't cross my mind but I like the idea and will certainly think about it.

SilveerKnighT: Like I said I am uncertain about pairings but completely open to any suggestion, another reviewer already suggested and Naruto/Abby pairing and I will think about it but if you want somehting else just name it and I will see if it fits in.

Sageofchaos: Me too ^^!

Guest: I am really sorry to say this but no. I have no problem with the Naruto/Anya pairing later on (at the start he is in no relationship) but him being the father of Lexa or any other Nightblood doesn't really fit into the direction I want to go with this story so unfortunately it won't happen. But I really like your idea of the Becca/Naruto pairing in the past and how it can affect his confrontation with A.L.I.E. so I'll definitely keep it in mind. Naruto will be smarter than in cannon both generally and because of experience. He won't be all knowing but he can understand things like "modern" science or medicine.

And finally the new chapter ^^. I'm really sorry for any mistakes and hope you will like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Coldness. That is all that she can feel right now. The coldness of the floor she is sitting on, or the air in her prison cell that never seems to warm up.

The cold feeling she gets every time she thinks about her father, Jake Griffin. How he was floated, send out of an airlock into the freezing embrace of space, killed for wanting to do what was right.

Or cold and hollow words of condolence the chancellor Thelonious Jaha, the very man that murdered the most important person in her live, gave her,

But most of all, the cold feeling of betrayal she gets whenever she thinks about Wells.

Clarke remembers all to well what her _best friend,_ Wells Jaha did. She remembers the reason one of her parents had to die, and the cause of her imprisonment.

The fact she trusted her childhood friend!

And for a moment all she can feel is hot anger. Anger at both Thelonious and Wells for causing her fathers death. Anger at Abigail Griffin, the woman that gave birth to her and is part of the council that decided Jake had to die for his _crime_ , doing not enough to stop them. At the council member for thinking only _they_ are allowed to decide who lives and who dies.

But also, anger at herself. ' But why shouldn't I have trusted him, he was my best friend?! We have known each other since forever. How could I have possibly known he would betray me like that.' her thoughts bring her little comfort, as in the end, it was still just as much her fault for thinking she could confide her secret to her former friend. The knowledge that, ultimately she was the reason her father died, and that maybe if she hadn't told Wells about the problem her father found, he wouldn't have run of to his own father and chancellor of the council to tell them everything like the dutiful little poster boy that he was.

Maybe she'd still have her dad.

Jake Griffin was the Senior Environmental Engineer and in charge of the air ventilation systems on the Ark, the space station that holds the rest of mankind after the earth was destroyed and the human race almost wiped out. For unknown reasons, several missiles with nuclear bombs where launched all around the globe, leaving the the planet as an uninhabitable wasteland.

The Ark was supposed to hold the survivors that made it to the ship, until it was possible to live on the planet again, but while checking the systems, Jake found there was a problem with the ventilation systems and that there isn't enough oxygen on the Ark to support the many humans that lived on the station for much longer.

The reason Clarke knows this, is that she overheard an argument her parents had about this. While her father wanted to tell the people, as they had the right to know, her mother didn't thought the same way and tried to convince him not to tell everyone.

The truth overwhelmed her and needing to talk to someone, but not yet having the courage to talk to her parents directly, she decided to confide in Wells, the one person she thought she could trust completely.

'But I was wrong. I should have known he would rat me out! He is the son of the god damn chancellor after all!'

Not long after the talk with her best friend she decided to talk go to her father, offering to help him with his endeavor. But Jake, obviously wanting to protect his daughter, refused her offer of help. But that didn't deter her, she just wanted to help her father to do what was right.

She fondly remembers the hug he gave her, claiming to be just as stubborn as her mother.

The hug, giving Clarke that warm feeling of protection she always felt when her father was around, as if she is save from all danger, that nothing could ever hurt her as long as he was there.

But the moment didn't last for long.

Shortly after they ended the hug, the door suddenly opened and guards were coming in, restraining Jake.

There was nothing she could do but watch as her father was taken away, two guards holding her back to make sure she doesn't interfere.

From there on everything, seemed as if in daze. The only thing she is clearly able to remember was the day her father was ultimately killed.

'No not killed, floated, because here on the Ark you don't get killed, it's to harsh, to cruel of a thing for the council to admit. They don't kill people, the just float them...

As if it makes any difference'

Her thoughts come back to the moment her father was _floated_. Their last moment together, how her mother stood beside Clarke standing right in front of the airlock that would become the grave of the man that means so much to both of them, holding her for dear life just as much as she herself did.

The blond can remember how she blames herself, being the one at fault that her father would have to die. Abigail, reassuring her she could never be at fault for this.

Or how her father was escorted to them like he was just another common criminal.

And most of all, she could never forget the watch Jake gave her to keep and to always remind her that he will be there and watch over her.

After a tearful goodbye the airlock, Jake standing in it accepting his fate, was finally opened and everything was over. Her father was dead.

A single push of a button, and one of the most important person in her life is gone.

Just like that.

The thought about the event fills her heart with a darkness again.

And so here she sits on the cold floor of her prison cell, her knees held to her chest and arms surrounding them, a girl 14 years of age held prisoner for treason, for knowing to much. Knowing that the Ark won't be able to sustain the life of so many for much longer. For knowing that the man that wanted to warn everybody was silenced to make sure no one found out. For trusting her best friend to not betray her. Just for wanting to do what was right.

She could feel the tears that gather in her eyes and not being able to hold on from crying, she bows her head down and starts to sob again. Feeling exhausted from everything that happened, she gives into the welcoming embrace of sleep with one final thought,

'They should have floated me as well... at least then, I wouldn't have to wait in this coldness.'

Clarke has been in solitary confinement for a month now and it was maddening. Beside the guard that brings her daily food ration, not that he is very talkative, and one short visit from her mother, she hasn't seen another soul.

The fact that she knew about the lacking oxygen supply on the Ark and could tell someone about it being the reason she isn't allowed to see anybody.

This means that she has a lot of time to think. In her case, think about her fathers death, the betrayal of her best friend and the apparent lack of desire her mother has of visiting her.

'I mean it's not like she can't visit me, she already knows about the oxygen and parents are allowed a weekly visit... if they're still alive that is. If I'm not entirely mistaken, many kids in prison are there because they had to resort to crimes like theft to stay alive in the first place, since their parents have already been floated. The perfect system really!

Kill of a bunch of people, forcing their children that can't normally provide for themselves to commit another offense and you have the next generation of criminal that you can float, thus keeping yourself alive for longer.'

Needless to say, she has been in quite the bitter mood.

From outside her cell she could her the heavy footsteps of the patrolling guard echo against the steel walls, the boots of their uniform enhancing the already nerve-wrecking sound.

At first she tries to ignore it, the sound making her cramped cell feel even smaller than it already is, but then she notices something.

'There are several footsteps! But why? There is only one guard stationed in the solitary confinement sector. I'm not even sure if the other cells have any prisoners, normally there is only one ration of food brought here, mine.' she realizes, with narrowing her eyebrows in thought.

'Maybe it's my mother again? No, there are to many footsteps for just a visiting. Maybe there's more then one visitor? Wells and Thelonious come to mind but what reason would _they_ have to come visit me?'

For a couple of moments she starts to think of who else could come to stop by to see her, but beside her mothers apprentice Jackson as they're both training to become doctors and are on friendly terms with each other, there are non. At least no one that would be allowed to visit because of what she knows, it also the reason why Clarke immediately discards the idea of her fellow doctor in training as a possible visitor.

But the more the blonde thinks about it, the darker her thoughts become.

'What if they're not coming to visit me? The only other option would be...'

"They are floating me!"

Dread fills her entire being. The answer to why so many are coming, now clearly in front of her.

'But why am I afraid? Isn't that what I wanted?! To get it over with as quickly as possible, because I will be floated no matter what so why wait 4 years in anticipation? Right?!'

Wrong!

Realization strikes her as the footsteps become louder and louder, closing in on her cell door, that no matter what she thought, no matter what happened to her so far.

"I don't want to die" she says with a quivering voice, tears starting to form in her eyes.

But it was to late, Clarke could hear the clicking sound of the lock before the heavy metal door was slowly opened.

The guard that steps inside her cell is the same one that brings her daily food rations, accompanied by another one, there to make sure she doesn't try anything.

"Prisoner 319, Clarke Griffin step back and hands on the wall." one of them tells her with a strong voice, leaving no room for objections.

Holding back her tears and putting on a brave front, but not quite able to get complete control over her voice she asks,

"W-why? I'm not 18 yet. I-I still have some years!"

Not liking do be defied, the guard squares up and speaks again, this time with more force and a threatening look, "I SAID! Step back, hands to the wall!"

Clarke is able to see the other guard putting a hand on the shocking baton at his hip, ready to draw it if necessary.

She can't hold back the fear creeping up inside of her anymore and pleads now, "Please! Don't do this! I don't want to die! I-I'll tell no one! I promise it!"

Before the guard could do anything else, her mother steps inside the cell glaring at him with fury, "Let her be! She is still a child, not a dangerous mass murderer. Can't you see she is afraid?!"

"Mom!" the relieve in Clarke's voice at the sight of her mother was obvious as she calls out to her.

Abigail instantly turns to her daughter and approaches her, taking the blond into a hug and telling her with a reassuring voice, "Shhh Clarke, it's OK. Everything is going to be fine, you don't need to worry."

Shocked at what she just heard the blond ends their hug and stares at her mother perplexed,

"What? What are you talking about mom?" comes the confused voice of Clarke, not able to understand why her mother would say something like this, after all her death is certain.

"Clarke, they won't float you. I was able to convince Thelonious to spare you, so the council decided to send you down to earth to find out if it is survivable yet. You have a chance at _surviving_ Clarke." the older woman explains ecstatic.

At that, the young blonde freezes. After a second not believing what she just heard, she asks her mother again, hoping, begging that this was all just a nightmare.

"You can't be serious mom. The earth won't be survivable for another hundred years or so, how could you think this is a good idea, I'll die the moment I'm outside! This is worse than being floated! At least there I won't _burn_ to death!" Clarke cries out in terror, her voice getting more and more desperate.

Abigail trying to calm down and comfort her daughter takes her into another hug, telling her in a soothing voice that everything is going to be OK while slightly turning around, the blond girl still in her arms.

Clarke returns the hug holding onto her mother as If she's her lifeline, burying her face into the older woman's shoulder she wasn't able to see the gun one of the guards pulls out, loaded with a sedative needle and shooting her in the back.

The blond could feel the sting and her vision darkens, the last thing she is able to hear is the voice of her mother telling her how sorry she is.

And then she succumbs to the darkness.

Clarke feels lightheaded that is the first thing she notices, heaving a slight headache didn't help but for the most part it's just a feeling of dizziness. The blonde slowly opens her eyes, trying to figure out where she is and what happened to her.

It takes a few seconds until her vision completely clears so that she can examine her surroundings.

Apparently she is in a small room. Just enough space necessary for the seat she currently occupies and an aisle to move around. Beside a huge door in front of her the only other thing she can find that stands out is a small monitor hanging on the wall left to it.

Clarke tries to move but is unable to because of the seat belt that is secured tightly around her. It takes her a couple of moments but then she remembers what her mother told her about the council wanting to send her to earth. Taking a second look around the blond starts to realize the she must be in a drop ship of some kind.

"No! No, no, no, no this can't be, I need to get out of here!" she panics and grabs the security shackles of her seat belt trying to open it, but still a little sluggish after being sedated she isn't able to unlock it in time.

The ship shakes for a moment, making her stop and not long after that she gets a feeling of weightlessness indicating the release of the now floating drop ship from the Ark.

And for a minute Clarke just sits there, not knowing what to do now other than to give up.

'So that's it? This is how it's going to be? Send down to earth, like a disposable pawn to see if the high and mighty council can follow her safely in case she doesn't die a horrible and painful death? First they imprison me for knowing to much about their corruption and now they use me like mere tool for their own needs?'

The sudden light of the monitor startles her and takes out of her musing and the blond can see the grim but determined face of Thelonious Jaha, the chancellor of the Ark.

"Hello Clarke! I wish I could give you some words of encouragement and hope but our current situation is anything but hopeful. As you already know the oxygen supplies on the Ark are not sufficient enough to sustain the life of every human on the station for long, so in order to make sure there is another chance of survival for the human race, the council decided to send someone down to earth to test if the planet can be inhabited again." he speaks, taking a small pause to gather his thoughts.

Clarke wants to lash out him, telling him exactly what she thinks about him and his _decisions_. But it doesn't matter now. The video is most likely only a recording so it wasn't like he could hear whatever profanities she would throw at him. Most importantly though is the fact that no matter how much she would love to rage at him right now, she will go down to earth there is no way around it and instead of venting by screaming her lungs out at the monitor it would be better to listen to him. After all as much as she hates the man, the blond knows he isn't an idiot that would just blindly send her down and hope for the best.

And she was proven correct, after he resumes his speech.

"I won't sugar coat this for you Clarke, we don't know much about how the planet you are send to has changed after one hundred years of radioactive poisoning, and if I had another option I wouldn't send you down but we don't have the luxury to wait and see. It may very well be that you die the moment the door of the drop ship opens but it is our hope that because the people on the Ark were exposed to space radiation for the last 94 years, that our bodies adapted to it and made us at least partially resistant against the radiation still present on earth.

On your left arm you will find a wristband that constantly keeps us updated on your medical status and health so don't remove it or we won't be able to make sure it is safe for all of us to follow you down." he implores to her making sure she understands.

"Guilt tripping me now are we? Just great, as if I would remove it. Unlike you I want _everyone_ on the Ark to be safe!" she bites back in a seething tone, not able to old back the comment.

The dark skinned man didn't react to what she said, proving her belief correct of only receiving a recording. Unperturbed the chancellor continues.

"In the upper section of the drop ship, accessible from a ladder behind your seat, you will find food, water, a map and other necessities needed to survive in the wilderness. Unfortunately though it will only be enough for a couple of days, maybe a week depending on how you ration it. You will have to find other sources to provide the supplies you need once you run out of stock. The best chance of finding those is an old world bunker called Mount Weather that will be about a day long trip away from the drop zone you're sent to.

Along the supplied is a radio for you to communicate with us, at least once you have reached Mount Weather. The radio itself most likely isn't strong enough to send signals up to the Ark but we have added an instruction manual for old world tech so you can enhance the signal with the communication system of the bunker." Thelonious finishes his speech.

'It seems that's it now. At least they have a decent plan should I actually survive, I just hope it actually comes to that.' the young blond thinks, accepting her fate, what ever it may be.

But the monitor didn't turn off and the dark skinned man seems to be in deep thought. Once he finally talks again she attentively listens, thinking it to be other vital information that could help her survive.

But she was sorely disappointed, "I understand that you don't like me Clarke, hate me even and I cannot blame you for it. But I'm asking you, no begging you, not as your chancellor, not as the friend of your father and mother, but as one human to another. Survive! Survive until you are able to contract us with every means necessary. Not for me, not for yourself but for the entirety of the mankind!

I know you probably won't believe me but that has always been my only goal, the reason for why I did all those thinks that you and many other may condemn. The chance for the human race to survive! Maybe not everyone but the race as a whole. For our people to make it!"

The more Clarke listens to him, the more it sounds like he is tying to convince himself, not her. To assure himself that all the things he _"had to do"_ were ultimately the right things to do.

She doesn't buy it!

The Video ends after a short couple of seconds and she let's out a sigh of relieve, not having to look at the man anymore.

"Whatever. He can tell himself what he wants to make him sleep peacefully at night. It's doesn't matter to me." Clarke huffs in annoyance at his audacity to justify himself to her.

A slight tremor goes through the ship and for a moment she panics that something is wrong and she will already die without having the to at least see the planet before she dies.

The shaking didn't hold on for long and after nothing happens for a a while she calms down again, thinking it couldn't have been that bid of a problem if the ship stabilized again.

At least that was until some minutes later the drop ship shudders anew, this time rocking from one side to another with much more force.

The blond starts to panic again and holds her seat belts tightly. Feeling the upwards thrust the vessel makes, most likely the rockets of the ship starting up, she braces herself for the impact the ship would create upon landing. And sure enough few seconds later the vessel crashes onto the ground, making it shake and then there is silence.

Clarke who is still shocked after surviving the drop from the Ark, just sits there and waits. For a while nothing happens, and the blond starts to open the shackles of her seat belt. Now fully awake and alerted unlike before it doesn't take her that long to unlock them, after which she stands up and wobbles to the door leading outside to the planet she never thought to see.

Pressing the button to open the gate, she can hear the door hiss and slowly move outwards forming a sort of ramp to the ground and bit by bit she starts to see the new world that awaits her.

The bright blue sky covered with only a few white clouds is the first thing she gazes upon, followed by tall and big trees covered in some type of white powder. In fact most of her surroundings seems to be covered with the same thing. And then she feels it. A cold wind comes along that ruffles her hair and makes her embrace herself in order to warm herself up. Trying to recall everything she has learned in her earth skills class she remembers that the planet has what was once called seasons, the colder ones being around the end of the year and if she remembers correctly it should be January right now so that means...

"Snow! This must be snow!" she exclaims with a bright smile, something she didn't thought possible after her fathers death. But the fact that she is probably the first human in almost one hundred years that can see snow, walk in it or feel it exhilarates her.

Letting go of any kind of caution she walks outside not minding the cold and digs her hands into the soft, white powder.

After a few minutes of wonder and discovery she finally realizes, "Wait! I'm on earth and I'm not dead. I don't feel any kind of pain or anything else that indicates poisoning by radiation. That means the planet must be save again!"

That reminds her of what the chancellor said about the supplies in the drop ship so she walks back into it and searches for the ladder he mentioned and sure enough behind her seat she finds it leading up to a hatch and most likely the upper section.

She starts to climb up the small ladder, opens the hatch and enters the storage room.

Taking a look around the Clarke discovers that Thelonious was right it wasn't much, a big backpack with a knife strapped to to filled with food, a change of clothes and other small things like matches or a compass, a thick jacket for the cold winter season to keep her warm, a sleeping back and tent that are rolled up and fastened onto the rucksack, a first aid kit and a completely filled water canteen that can hold about a liter of water and finally the manual the chancellor mentioned.

What the blonde can't find is the radio that was supposed to be here so she goes looking for it and after a short search she was able to find it but unfortunately it doesn't seem to have survived the landing unscratched. Probably because of the constant shaking during the actual landing the radio was flung through the room and damaged.

"No! You cant be serious! Come on, please work!" she starts pushing some buttons on it but no matter what she does the radio won't work, no lights to show that it has power, no sounds indicating that it could have found a signal, nothing. Just nothing.

"God dammit!" she shouts out wanting to throw the radio against the wall but stops after raising her arm over her head.

Taking in a large breath she sighs it out trying to calm herself, becoming angry now won't help and flinging the only chance of actual communication with the Ark around, further damaging it even less.

"Urgh! Why did that have to happen? Couldn't they have put it IN the fucking backpack?!" she grunts out questioning if they actually wanted to die up there to make a mistake like that.

Taking in yet another breath she can feel herself calm down a little.

"Seriously, you would think they make sure the only thing that makes sure I can reach and tell them it's survivable down here is actually secured to make sure it withstands the landing" kicking the wall in frustration Clarke sits down on the floor, putting her arms on her knees to support her head with them she closes her eyes in thought.

'How am I going to contact them now? If I can't tell them that it is save to come down they will think I died and won't send down others. God knows how long it will be until they decide it would be worth another shot and how many have to die until then. What do I do?'

Opening her eyes to stand up she can see the gray little wristband that was put on her to check on her condition and send the information up to the Ark so-

'Wait a moment! ...Didn't Jaha say that the radio wouldn't be strong enough to send a signal to them? That's what the manual is for after all but if that were true than how can such a small metal band create one that is strong enough?'

No matter how much she thinks about it she can't find an answer, "Unless he lied to me about the radio, but why would he do that? It doesn't make any sense. If it was just a backup in case the wristband gets damaged then why would I need to enhance the signal of the radio? If they can build a transmitter that is strong enough in this small thing they sure as hell can do the same with a radio that is _supposed_ to send out and receive signals like that, right?" she wracks her brain on it but can't find an answer that seems reasonable, the only thing she can think of is that they lied to her but even that doesn't make any sense.

Deciding she had more important thinks to do right now, the blonde gathers all the things she needs including the radio stuffing it into her rucksack, she puts on the jacket and takes out the map and compass.

Walking outside again the first thing she needs to figure out is where exactly she is right now and how she can get to the bunker Jaha mentioned. Strolling around for a little bit to scout the area surrounding the drop ship the blond looks for a hill or some other higher up position to find any landmarks.

At least luck seems to be on her side this time because after about 15 minutes she comes across a cliff that gives her a great overview of the forested land.

Sure enough she can see a lake in the distance, maybe five or six kilometers away from her current location and even better in the horizon she can see a chain of mountains, one of which must be near the bunker.

Wanting to make sure, she looks at the map for verification and it doesn't take her long to find the word "Mount Weather" written on it showing where it was located. Searching for the lake on the piece of paper she can't find it which makes her pause for a moment.

She can see several rivers and creeks on it but nowhere is a lake or any other larger body of water drawn on it. Taking another look at the forest bellow her she hopes to find anything that could resemble what was shown on the map but with no success. Not even the other mountains are marked on the map but standing where she is, Clarke can clearly see them in the distance.

A knot forms in her stomach and she can feel dread coming over her.

She has no idea where she is right now.

The only thing she knows for certain is that she is nowhere near Mount Weather, her best chance of survival.


End file.
